This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Midwest Mass Spectrometry (MWMS) Discussion Group brings together interested researchers for seminars and poster sessions throughout the year. Speakers come from all over the world though mostly from the US, and usually from nearby. Topics of discussion involve the development or apllication of mass spectrometry. The group is supported by the St. Louis Section of the American Chemical Society and industrial partners. When possible, costs are shared with other groups interested in the speaker.